


Not Made of Porcelain

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I know I’m human, but I’m a lot stronger than I look. You don’t have to be so careful with me.”





	Not Made of Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Gamora/Jane - fragile

“I’m not made of porcelain.”

Gamora looked down at Jane, her hands moving along the other woman’s thighs and up her stomach. She was soft, and so very human. “No, you are not,” Gamora said, pausing her hands just below Jane’s breasts. “But I do not want to hurt you.”

“Maybe I like it that way.” Gamora flicked her eyes up to Jane’s. The human smiled and reached out, touching Gamora’s cheek. “I know I’m human, but I’m a lot stronger than I look. You don’t have to be so careful with me.” She moved her hand down to Gamora’s shoulder and gave a gentle tug. “Come here.”

Gamora leaned down and Jane kissed her, gently nipping at her bottom lip. “Now are you going to fuck me or not?” Jane asked.

Gamora groaned softly and replied with a kiss.


End file.
